Talk:Krabkatoa
I'm certain the information is coming from some place, but how do we get that it can drop two copies of the shell, if the data lists only one kill and no shells dropped? --Baroness 01:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm the drop rate on the shells is remotely accurate? i've killed this 5 times now and only had 1 shell drop, so i cant see how its remotely close to 96.8% drop rate, as all but the first of the 5 times had TH1 from FaithfulFalcorr --Blackelement 29 August, 2011 I know for sure that it drops up to 2, if thats what you're debating... which I'm not entirely sure you are. We killed and got shell x2 ring hat and demon horn. .:FuryslayerSmack 06:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC)]:. Blue abyssite shattered upon popping this. Might indicate certain colors will progress on the tiers, and others will shatter. --Dracko 02:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dracko : are you sure, i hope your right because i thought i lost my blue abyssite when the crab depopped after kicking our butts.Dammian 05:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Today I resisted Venom shower's poison with Barwater/Barpoison (So about 90 barwater resist) spells only. I suppose if you stack enough barwater gear, Venom Shower may not be such a problem for your tanks. Flarghbar 11:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Venom Shower only doing 500-600 is a blatant lie. It hit every DD in my group for 1.5k-2.8k dmg. Moving that from the main page here. People shouldn't go into this expecting to straight DD through that move. --GodsBlackArm 04:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::*This damage is a reflection on the patch they did. :: Please sign your comments, and the 500-600 dmg part was added before the update. Nice try, please come again. --GodsBlackArm 05:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Uses Venom Shower which deals about 500-600 damage and gives a 40 tick poison. Poison cannot be removed with Poisona, Esuna and not even with Benediction. Moved. The poison is correct, however. Adding that back to the main page (minus the dmg) --GodsBlackArm 04:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I watched a linkshell kill this today, and it seemed the HP bar would show up after Venom Shower was used. --Hyuui 00:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :*This is definitely the case, noticed this every time after using Venom Shower on two separate kills today. Additionally, the Plague aura seemed to only be in effect immediately after Venom Shower for ~60-90 seconds. Updated main page with this information. --JoQuo711 04:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :*venom shower hit me for 600 3x in a row on 75sam/nin and 1x for 600 on 56blm/nin, as of yesterday and 3 days last week-JavelinX 00:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Out of 11 kills, I've seen the shadow only once, no ring. Has anyone else experienced a shadow rate this low?-Linksamus/Ifrit Aug 15, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Defeated by a party of 9. PLD/nin x2 RDM/nin RDM/blm BRD/nin WHM/nin SMN/whm RNG/sam -> DRK -> RNG (Job Changes) BLM/nin Main page updated with findings. Able to be defeated by a group of 6 skilled members. RDM/NINx2 BLMx4 Kite hate back and forth *killed by 2x extremely skilled mage jobs (rdm,blm) Updating the main page in regards to pulling. I've Successfully pulled this mob, with difficulty and several pairs of flee boots, to my Kite spot in East Ronafure S from several different spawn points including my Longest pull which was from G-10 area to around J-6 area Removing the commment about not being able to be pulled from main page. Vanar of Siren Mega Scissors updated info There was a comment posted on the main Krabkatoa page about his unique move "Mega Scissors" which was said to be uncertain of whether his hate reset move was conal, I can fully verify the move in "general" is conal as my VNM shell fought it today and the move hit me and another Bard who were buffing our tanks (we were in front of it) and we seemed to lose all hate. * Just a note about this. we fought this yesterday, and while it seems you loose hate, i am not 100% sure its because the move reset hate. rather, you take a massive amount of damage from it, thus your enmity will drop quite a bit. I'm saying this because i tanked it, and usually lost hate after use, but had no problems getting hate back up fast. This would indicate my hate wasnt reset to zero. --Carnivor-Asura 10:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Updated the main page to reflect this verification. --User:Xynthios 03:59, 18 April, 2010 (UTC) Updated? Has this NM been updated by SE? I mean seriously, tried to trio with two RDM/NIN and a COR via the fence strategy. We were consistantly nuking using Stone IV dealing 500+ every time. When it was about 20%, it depoped? we were very very annoyed to say the least to be honest. I don't see how this can be low manned after that. * How long had you been fighting it, all t3 vnm have a depop timer, which was 2hr's to my knowledge, might have been changed?. JavelinX 01:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC). EDIT: also did anyone move far away from the mob? i know some other vnm's have distance barriers that cause depop JavelinX 01:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Only Yilbegan depops if his current target is 25 yalms or more away from him, to prevent low manning through terrain glitches like other VNMs inc; Krabkatoa can be. This must have been the 2hr depop. --Ix'Sindri 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 4 manned. With BST/NIN x2, RDM and SMN. BST used 2x Yuly, keep them on seperate sides. Mega Scissors hits like a freaking brick (~2k), run depends on how much he spams it, keep Spiral Spin on him. Requires 2 well geared BSTs to do this though. ~4-6 Yuly used per BST and several stacks of pet food, isn't cheap --Sakuraryong 15:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Solo Easy solo for 99 DNC/NIN. Full timed Haste Samba and just used Curing Waltz III on an as needed basis. His TP moves could hurt a little bit, but his accuracy was poor. Bubble shower did ~600, Venom did ~800, and Scissors did ~900. Fight took about 15-20 min, didn't bother to actually time it. Thoraeon 09:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) 99 PLD/RDM. Kept basic buffs up like Phalanx, Barwater, Haste, Refresh, Enlight, Pro and Shell. Don't let your HP fall below 600ish otherwise things like Mega Scissors, Bubble Shower or Venom Shower might end your valiant effort at solo. Sanguine Blade helps a lot to conserve mp but make sure you dispel his Shell effect before using it. Cast Dia II, dispel his Defense Boost and then Requiescat or Chant du Cygne for damage. Almace and Ochain 90 but can definitely be done without Almace. Swap to PDT for Mega Scissors and probably MDT for Bubble Shower (not sure, usually didn't bother with it but it could be a huge help if it reduces the damage.) Use Chivalry as needed. Venom Shower's Poison and Plague effect will probably stop you from using TP and have your HP falling constantly so that's a good time to blow mp on Cure IV and just ride it out. 99 BST/DNC. Came overprepared, brought 10 Dawn Mulsums, Reraise, Food, Hi-Potions, and started with 300 TP. Didn't need any of it, though I would suggest having a few Dawn Mulsums on hand in case he spams Mega Scissors. Geared in Dual Astolfos with -11% pet PDT and an Anwig Salade with another -10% DT, Mega Scissors hit ~1600 on Falcorr. He didn't use it often, didn't end up needing a single Mulsum, just a few Thetas. Sat outside of the 20' range, didn't touch it, and nothing touched me. Watched Falcorr do all the work. About a 15 minute fight. I wouldn't bother fighting alongside Falcorr, might make things too complicated. Duo Duo with an eva job and WHM RDM SCH is pretty easy now at 99. Neither person can be a gimp, and it takes a little bit of skill and effort, but definitely very much within the scope of possibility for most duos. Shell Drop Rate im pretty sure whoever was doing the drop rates on them shells didnt know what they was doing.. 97% (near enough) is not right.. killed it 5 times now and only got 1 shell (TH1 from FaithfulFalcorr) Blackement - Bismark - 29/08/2012